


Stay

by followmetoyourdoom



Category: Bumblebee - Fandom, Transformers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Oneshot, takes place in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/pseuds/followmetoyourdoom
Summary: Bumblebee finally returns after a few years fighting the Decepticons, but how long can he stay for?





	Stay

"You didn't have to travel all the way out here you know," Charlie chuckled, smiling up at Bumblebee.   
  
"_I wanna... give you... haaand,_" Bee played The Beatles, eyes bright.  
  
Charlie laughed. "Alright, when Memo's done with the sign can you put it up?" she asked, gesturing to a very paint splatter Memo. "I'd say help now but uh," she glanced at Bee and remembered when he's accidentally turned her house upside down. "It's a delicate job."  
  
"_Won't go breaking your... sign o-_" he complained, but his upset expression soon shifted back to a happier one.   
  
He was back with Charlie, his Charlie! And helping her set up a repairs shop from her garage. It wasn't much, but she had to start somewhere, the food stall only giving her so much to work with. But no matter where she was setting it up, Bee was so proud of her.  
  
He watched her for a moment, her first customer already in the garage. The man from the scrap yard - Bee didn't know his name - had brought an engine in.  
  
Bumblebee was constantly amazed by how methodically she worked. Tools switching and spinning between fingers, oil smudged on her clothes and skin with nary a thought to it, her voice humming softly. Ah, his Charlie certainly as a genius.  
  
"Uh Bumblebee?" Memo tapped his bodywork. "I said I'm ready for you to lift the sign."  
  
Bee whirled and glanced down, nodding and grabbing the sign. "_...keeeps on lifting- bzt- higher and hiiiigher!_" He played as he moved it into place, waiting for Memo to secure it before he let go.  
  
"All done!"  
  
Charlie wiped her hands on a cloth and walked out to admire it. "Woah! Nice going guys, it looks awesome! Thank you," she nodded at Memo and send Bee a look that made all his circuits jolt and fizzle excitedly.  
  
He knelt down and pressed his forehead to hers, making more happy buzzing noises as she pressed back, a hand on his cheek.  
  
"Alright, I'm out of here," Memo rolled his eyes fondly. He knew they were going to be like this when Bee got back. After all, he was the reason Charlie had politely rejected him. Not that he held it against her at all, he was more than happy to just be her friend. And if he was being honest, Charlie and Bee were perfect for each other.  
  
Bee scooped Charlie up in his hands and balanced her on his shoulder, the woman laughing and leaning on his head. "Bye Memo!"  
  
"_Byeeee byeee-_"  
  
Charlie sighed and pressed her face against the side of Bee's head. "It wasn't the same without you, you know."  
  
"_-back in tooown!_"   
  
She laughed and swung her legs happily. "I know you are, thanks for coming. Do you know how long you'll be staying this time?" she asked after a pause.  
  
Bee turned his head to her, expression bright and happy. "_Forever! And ever!_"   
  
"Wait, really?" Charlie was stunned. "But what about saving your people and your planet? The deceptions?"  
  
"_No more, no more, no more, no more._" Bee reassured her. For now at least there weren't, not any that would dare try to infiltrate Earth now they had a fortified base set up here at least.  
  
Charlie almost couldn't believe it, she let out a puff of air, a sort of half laugh really, and hugged Bee as best she could from her position.  
  
"You can stay!" she beamed, both hands on side of his face. "You can stay..." her voice softened, and she pressed a kiss to his mouth. She was so soft... So soft and sweet and gentle and intoxicating, and Bee didn't think he'd be able to control his systems again, more jolts and sparks coursing through his circuits. It was like being electrified; but oh! How he never wanted this to stop!  
  
"You can stay," Charlie mumbled against him, not bearing to part with him for even a moment. "You can stay here with me, forever and ever."  
  
"_I want to stay hooome riiight here._" he sung softly, buzzing and holding her close.  
  
Home with his Charlie. His Spark.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, be sure to check out my other fics, and my twitter @DapperAndDoomed for ways you can support my work!
> 
> Songs included, in order:
> 
> The Beatles - I Wanna Hold Your Hand  
Van Morrison - He Ain't Give You None  
Elton John - Won't Go Breaking Your Heart  
The Belle Stars - Sign of the Times  
Jackie Wilson - Higher and Higher  
Don McLean - American Pie  
Thin Lizzy - The Boys Are Back in Town  
Aretha Franklin - I Say a Little Prayer  
Aerosmith - No More, No More  
Jellyfish - I Wanna Stay Home


End file.
